The present invention pertains to a method of assisting weight loss in patients which involves the administration of a unique combination of pharmaceutically active ingredients to suppress appetite and to a method of maintaining that weight loss by long term, chronic administration of all or a portion of the components of this unique combination.
While the causes of excess body weight and obesity are complex, a common denominator in the overweight person's diet is a caloric intake which exceeds his body's expenditure. A methodology which combines dietary restriction with increased physical activity will maximize potential weight loss. However, the obese patient has typically developed eating and activity patterns which are counterproductive to achieving weight reduction. One efficacious treatment of obesity utilizes appetite suppressive drugs as adjuncts in a weight reduction program. Thus increased compliance with and tolerance to a low-calorie diet will often develop when an anorexic drug is prescribed for the well-motivated patient. In many instances, however, the use of an anorexic agent may produce undesired side effects or its effect may diminish over a period of time.